Daisy Chains
by Burgie
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot involving humanised Angrality and daisies. Inspired by Spring, memories, and Heidi.


The sun warmed Morality's back through her thin cotton dress as she sat in the grass with daisies piled in the skirt that stretched between her crossed legs. She hummed happily as she worked and the daisies smelled nice, which greatly boosted her already calm mood. Someone else wasn't so calm, and she hid a small smile as he growled.

"How do you do this, Morality? I can't make the hole right because sometimes it's too big and the stalk breaks or it's too small and the other stalk can't go through," he muttered angrily, holding the tiny yellow flowers in his hands.

"Here, I'll show you again," Morality offered, and took some undamaged flowers out of her skirt. She quickly made a small hole near the bottom of one of the flowers using her thumbnail, holding it out for Anger to see, and easily threaded the end of another stalk through the hole until the head of one flower rested on the stalk of the other. Anger watched with interest, though he still didn't understand exactly how she managed to do it.

"Make me a necklace out of it like you said before," he requested after trying and failing again to link two daisies.

Morality only smiled and continued linking daisies together until she'd managed to create a chain long enough to fit around Anger's neck. After a few measurements, she had it right, and carefully joined it together before she slipped it over his head.

"There," she smiled sweetly at him, "That's how you do it".

"Well, you have fingernails, it's easier for you," Anger pointed out, though he seemed to be calmer than he had been before.

"Why can't you grow yours?" Morality asked, threading a few more daisies together so they wouldn't wither and go to waste in the hot sun.

"GLaDOS won't let me," Anger grumbled, "She says I'm a menace to society as it is even with short nails".

"You were before you got to know me," Morality smiled, and she gently kissed his cheek before continuing to thread daisies together into chains.

"You're perfect for me," Anger smiled, and he leaned over and kissed her when she finished making a lengthy daisy chain. She kissed back, a light blush colouring her cheeks, but when she went to pull away he put a hand on the back of her head, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I want to finish making these chains and then put them somewhere as decoration so they don't go to waste," Morality explained, managing to gently pull Anger's hand away from her.

"Okay," he said, frowning slightly, and went over to a tree. "At least join me over here," he requested, "You can lean against me while you make your daisy chains". She agreed to that and was soon leaning against him while he leaned against the tree. While she worked busily at making chains of daisies, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. It smelled like the daisies, and having her around always helped to keep him calm. He idly wrapped an arm around her loosely and Morality just smiled and felt very warm.

When Anger woke up later that afternoon, he shivered as his body suddenly registered that it was cold. He could still feel something in his arms and, looking down, he saw that it was Morality. She'd finished making her daisy chains and they were piled on the ground beside her while she slept. She still leaned against him and if he was cold then she must have been freezing, considering her dress had short sleeves and was very thin.

He slowly got to his feet, picking her up at the same time, and walked with her back to the front door of the facility. The daisy necklace still hung around his neck and the petals had surprisingly closed even though the stems had been broken for a while. He only idly noticed this, though, as he carried his girlfriend through the hallways of the rebuilt office section of Aperture until he reached their bedroom. There, he gently set Morality down on the bed but merely covered her up, not wanting to embarrass her by undressing her when she was asleep. She'd managed to teach him how to behave like a proper gentleman, and that was her greatest achievement in his eyes.

"My other half", he murmured absently, and took off his daisy necklace before continuing his sleep with her in their bed.


End file.
